Big Fan
by sas.90
Summary: JUSTICE It's Tom's birthday and someone pays him an unexpected visit.


_**Note;**_ Wrote this a while ago and I wasn't sure whether I should post it or not. I decided to go ahead and do it even if there's not really 'Justice' genre, hence the reason I put it under 'misc Tv shows'. Okay, that shall be all. I hope this is enjoyable, it might be a bit OC. X sas90.

_**Disclaimer;**_ Eeeh, shush!

* * *

_**Show: Justice**_

_**Title: ''Big fan''**_

_**By: Sas90.**_

_**Rated: T, for safety**_

_**Word count: 1471, oneshot.**_

Tom Nicholson sighed as he walked into his darkened apartment, running his hand through his wet hair. The darkness made him dizzy for a moment before his eyes started to get used to it and he put his keys down. His hand searched for the light switch on the wall and he flicked it on once he had found it.

Normally a gentle light would fall from the ceiling and lit up the entire living room, but now nothing happened. Tom looked up at his ceiling, his brow furrowed in confusion.

_Great. _He thought to himself.

_Powercut. _He rolled his eyes and took his jacket off, draping it over the couch. He unbuttoned the buttons of his sleeves and rolled the sleeves up to his elbows. He wondered if he still had some candles left. He probably did, he always kept some in one of the kitchen cupboards for special occasions. Or emergencies. Tom made his way into the kitchen. He heard the blinds of the kitchen window hit the wall as the wind blew into the small space. The weather was getting worse outside and he figured that it was probably a struck of lightening that had caused the powercut. He walked over to the small window and on his way there, he walked into the corner of the kitchentable. It stabbed into his side painfully hard and took the air out of Tom's lungs momentarily. He let out small gasp and pulled a face.

''Fu..-'' he took a deep breath.

_Shit. Damn it. _

He backed away from the table and rubbed his bruised side.

''Damn powercut.'' He walked over to the window making sure he didn't bump into anything else and he closed it quickly. The blinds stopped hitting the wall the minute the wind was blocked by the now closed window.

Tom turned around and opened one of the cupboards, he let his hands search for candles and smiled slightly when he found them. He lifted them out of their hiding place and placed some on his right arm and then he used his free hand to look for a small box of matches. When he had finally gathered everything he needed he walked back into his living room and he placed the candles onto the small table carefully.

His tall fingers opened the box of matches and he lit the candles. Instantly a soft light spread throughout the room and Tom nodded contently.

''Much better.'' He muttered to himself.

''Since when do you talk to yourself?'' a female voice sounded.

Tom felt his heart miss a beat and he spun around. In the doorway stood a beautiful female body. She had long blonde curls which reached down to her breasts and she had icey blue eyes. She wore a long black coat that glinsted from the raindrops. Alden Tuller, his colleague, let out a small laugh when she saw the look on Tom's face. She stifled it by covering her mouth. Her fingernails were painted in a dark red colour.

''Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, but you left the door open.'' She spoke, smiling slightly.

''Alden.'' Tom let out a sigh of relief.

''It's okay. It's just, powercut you know? I didn't expect you to stand in my doorway.'' She nodded her head and closed the door.

''What are you doing here?'' Tom asked, watching as she walked towards him. She smiled. A perfect smile, Tom noticed. Her teeth were white and perfectly straight. Her hand reached into the pocket of her dark coat. ''I didn't have the time to give you this today, so I thought I'd bring it to you now.'' She handed him a small box.

''Happy birthday.''

Tom raised an eyebrow, accepting the box that her slender hand gave him.

''How do you know it's my birthday today?'' he asked, surprised. He didn't remember ever telling about the date of his birth.

''Oh, just looked through your files. Needed some information a while ago and I remembered your birthday.'' She replied with a simple shrug of her shoulders. '

'Right. Well. – Um. Would you like a drink? I haven't really got much in house since I didn't expect any guests, but I do believe that I have some red wine left.'' Tom offered, placing the box onto the table. Alden looked at him and nodded,

''Sure. Why not, otherwise I would just be home alone anyway.'' She smiled and unfastened the buttons of her coat.

''Right. So a red wine, I'll be right back.''

_**JUSTICEJUSTICEJUSTICEJUSICEJUSTICEJUSTICEJUSTICEJUSTICEJUSTICEJUSTICE**_

''No. Really?'' She laughed and placed her hand on Tom's knee.

''I knew there was something between them.'' She smiled and looked at Tom, who chuckled.

''Yeah. I caught them in his office the other day, never confronted him with it though. I wouldn't dare.'' He put his empty wine glass down.

''Hmm. So Ron has a fan. Or should I say lover?''

''Fan would be more suitable for this situation, I guess. Big fan.'' Tom loosened his tie grinning and then put his hand on top of Alden's. Alden looked at his hand, her brow furrowing slightly in confusion. How had her hand ended up on his knee again? She looked up and noticed that Tom was watching her with his oceanic blue eyes. She let her teeth bite down on her lower lip and felt a dark pink blush creep upon her cheeks.

Damn it, how she hated that blushing. Only guys would ever make her blush. ''I should probably..'' she trailed off when she tried to move her hand, but Tom took it within his own hand gently. A shiver ran down her spine.

''Thanks for coming over Alden. I really appreciate it.'' He told her softly, holding her gaze. Alden tried to look away from him, but somehow she couldn't. Something about him made her not want to look away. Tom licked his dry lips and shifted slightly. ''So – err.''

''I should go.'' Alden filled in. She smiled slightly and leaned in, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. Tom closed his eyes when her lips tickled the skin of his cheek. When he felt them leave his cheek he kept his eyes closed for a moment longer, enjoying the feeling of her warm breath against the skin of his face. He shouldn't, he knew that, but he couldn't bring himself to pull away. And she was lingering there longer than she was supposed to.

Tom allowed a small sigh to escape his lips when he turned his head, his lips parted the slightest bit and just millimetres away from hers. She was watching him but not moving away. In stead her hand move from his knee to his leg and she leant closer , so close that he could almost count her eyelashes if she'd stop blinking her eyes in what he assumed was hesitation.

Deciding he should probably take the first move, Tom captured her soft lips with his rougher ones. She was kissing back almost as desperately as he was and soon they found themselves on the couch, her body trapped beneath is, his hands on the couch for support. She pulled back, their lips making a small noise when they parted, and watched him intently. He saw an emotion in her eyes that he couldn't quite identify. Fear? Regret? Or maybe it was passion. His fingers found her golden curls and played with them before her voice caused him to look her in the eye once more.

''Does this make me your fan? Or does it mean you're mine?''

**Fin.**

* * *

So, what do you think? Good enough for my first (and possibly last) Justice fic? Let me know:) 


End file.
